Aged Heart
by Kate V
Summary: Set after 'The House Guest', Elena is trying to find out why Elijah wants to kill Klaus and is shocked by the connections and her family past has with Elijah.
1. Chapter 1: Resurrection

I can't believe I was doing this, it was stupid irresponsible and beyond all dangerous. But I had to do this. I needed answers, Katherine had only told me about her theories about Elijah, to me they didn't add up. The dagger coated in white oak ash lay deep in Elijah's heart; personally I was appalled and proud that I'd killed the second oldest vampire in existence. Death, the past few years have been full of it. I had succeeded in killing the original and now I was resurrecting him, Stefan would never agree with what I'm doing, nor would Damon for the matter. No one must know what I'm doing, I thought to myself. With a wary look around the room and out the cell door, I pulled out the dagger. I held it tightly in my hand, as well as a vervain bomb, which I knew wouldn't do him much damage from previous experience, but it could slow him down if he got mad.

Slowly the grey dead skin returned to the creamy skin I learned to fear. His eyes shut and opened to the normal hazel colour. Elijah hissed as he saw me and immediately leapt up and edged towards me. I held the dagger up; he hissed again and sat down. "Elena, you are quite naive. Unlike your precious Salvatore brothers, I will hurt you without a second thought. You're being silly and very unlike Katerina who would have never put herself in this situation. Obviously you have no self-preservation." Elijah said. I didn't listen to him, he was only trying to make me on edge and nervous, I had to stay calm. "I want answers. I know about Katherine and Klaus, and her life in Bulgaria. But I know nothing about _you_. I need to know Elijah, why do you want to kill Klaus? Do you dream of being feared or something like that...?" I trailed off, his presence was putting me on the edge. He laughed a quiet laugh, "Wouldn't you like to know Elena? You doppelgangers are all the same, too curious for your own good. Surely you would have learnt from Katherine that you should stay _away_ from the likes of me. Atleast she learnt to fear me." I shook my head and stood up from my crouch.

"Elijah. I want the truth, if you don't tell me I will use this dagger to kill myself. I'm not afraid of death. Not anymore." The sudden realisation of my new bravery and invincible feelings shocked me and I felt high and powerful. Elijah sensed this, "I will tell you lovely Elena. But you need to hear someone else's past before mine." I laughed

"Don't try to wheedle your way out of this Elijah, as soon as you do something rash I _will_ kill myself. I'm in control here." Wow, I sounded like Katherine. Elijah shook his head and laughed a millennium plus year old laugh, it sounded tired and weary. "I'm not lying, Elena. You need to meet Emiliya. Emiliya Petrova. Although she calls herself Emily Pierce now days."

I lay against the door my eyes closed and was breathing quietly, when I peeped through my lashes I saw Elijah staring at the ceiling, I didn't really know why he didn't overpower me and escape. Obviously he wanted to see this Emiliya girl. After twenty minutes there was a light rap on the door, I held the dagger close to me and opened the door. The person behind the door was stunning, About an inch taller than me with long limbs and almost the exact shade of skin as me- hers was a degree paler- her hair was the same colour as Katherine and I's but hers was not curly like Katherine, nor straight like mine, it was a beautiful combination of the two, perfectly wavy. I almost expected her to have the same eyes as me, as she looked so similar in all other areas. She didn't, her eyes were the most stunning part of her, rich deep blue eyes that sparkled. She threw me with inhuman strength aside and leapt at Elijah. The two embraced briefly, "Elena, this is Emiliya. Emiliya, Elena." Elijah gestured to both of us, I nodded woodenly at Emiliya whilst rubbing my hand from where she grabbed and threw me. "Sorry about that." Her voice was beautiful, sweet and pure a strange accent though, I'd never heard of it before. "I did kill Elijah. If someone killed Stefan I would probably stake them." I said trying to lighten the mood, it didn't. Emiliya's eyes widened and turned the vampire-ish red I'd rarely seen on Stefan. Elijah pulled her back gently caressing her hand, "In Elena's defence, beautiful, she did resurrect me." Emiliya nodded and took a deep breath. _Petrova Fire_ I thought to myself. "Elena would like to know why I want to kill Klaus." Emiliya stiffened, that much was obvious but Elijah continued to speak, "I thought she'd like to hear your part of the story first." Emiliya laughed, "So that's why I'm at the doting Salvatore's house. I'll tell you my story, but I can't say it's all sunshine and happiness." Emiliya said, Elijah frowned.

"When is anything to do with vampires?" I said sarcastically and rolled my eyes. Elijah raised one eyebrow. "Love, Elena. I've seen the way you look when you talk about Stefan. When you're a vampire you can love, really love someone. That's the only happiness that came out of my story." I nodded, "Stefan's the only good vampire thing to me." I said, Emiliya nodded then huffed. "Do you want to know my story or not?


	2. Chapter 2: Petrova Fire

Chapter Two: Emiliya

The aroma of pine, dirt and hot bread filled my head. Mama must be cooking, that's a good sign. Ever since my father, Khenri had been killed by the Turks my Mama had been filled with grief. Mainly I had been cooking, cleaning and doing all the household tasks, including Mama's sewing which was our only source of income now Bashta had died. Of course little Ivana has helped me greatly by tending the garden and our beloved roses. Ivana is my sister although she looks nothing like me. She has similar brown long hair but our eyes are very different, Ivana has dark almost black eyes like Mama but I have strange blue eyes which puzzles everyone as they have never seen a blue eyed person before. It caused quite the scandal when I was young until Bashta insisted I was his own kin. Ivana is young though and I can't expect her to do everything, however she enjoys digging in the garden and tending the pure white roses. "Emiliya, naĭ-skŭpa! Come! I have baked some bread!" Mama called out to me from the kitchen, dropping the rose I was twirling and picking up my skirts I rushed inside.

Our house was only a three-room wooden home with weathered thatching on the roof and a cold stone floor in two out of the three rooms. In the third room was the kitchen with the dirt floor. Mama stood at the table holding her loaf of bread proudly, "See! The bottom isn't even burnt!" I laughed at my Mama and embraced her. It was so good to see her happy, it was so rare since Bashta had died. Ivana stumbled in the room holding a lettuce. Hastily I grabbed the dripping lettuce, "Did you wash it properly?" I asked her whilst checking for dirt. Ivana nodded and I was now satisfied and began to slice the lettuce. Mama ripped off hunks of bread and gave us each a piece. The combination of hot bread and wet lettuce was bland and soggy, but it was the best thing I had eaten in days just because all three of us were together and laughing. Ivana finished first and hurried back outside to our beloved roses.

That night, Mama and I sat around the fire, just talking and thinking about the days events. Ivana had dissapeared, probably out with Nikola, her friend. Mama, of course did not approve. "Do you ever wonder what would happen if the Ottomans come?" I asked my Mother, tearing some capsicum. Mamo, paused then hastily looked around her. "Emiliya, we do not talk of such things." I looked outside the small window, the jagged cliffs of Kaliakra and the Black Sea. Only a couple of decades ago the Ottoman's presence was dominant here, until the Kaliakrans forced them out. There were also the maidens. Forty local Kaliakra girls tied their hair together, and jumped off the steep, jagged cliffs, into the raging sea below, and the sharp rocks. They would rather die that way than be tortured by the Ottomans. They have become our towns symbol of strength. "Well," I said defiantly, "I would rather die like the maidens than be enslaved by Ottomans." Mamo shook her head, "You would not be enslaved, pretty girl like you. They would make you their wife." She said. My mouth dropped open, "I would have to convert to... Islam. Bashta would turn in his grave." I said, then I stopped. "There is not anything wrong with being Muslim, I just mean... I am Bulgarian Orthodox. I do not want to change." I said, clearing the air between Mama and I. Mama nodded,

"I think it is time," She paused, "For you to go to bed." Why was Mama so upset about this? Why did she push me away from the subject, and treat me like I was Ivana's age? But I was a stubborn child, "It is only ten, Mama. I usually go to bed far later than this hour." I knew I had pushed her too far as soon as the words rolled off my tongue. "Do not disobey me Emiliya. Go to bed. Now."

Screams of terror , an orange glow, yelling, slashing and clanging. I awoke to pure torture, Mama was shaking Ivana awake, I leapt out of bed. "What is going on Mamo?" I asked trying to stay strong. "Ottomans, Emiliya. You must have had a premonition. They are here, in Kaliakra, trying to take over our village!" Shock coursed through my veins. I stepped back and fell against my bed. Then I saw Mama holding Ivana, protecting her daughter. I would have to fend for myself. It came to me then. The imagery was perfect, a jagged cliff, beautiful blue water reflecting the moonlight, a girl floating- dreaming peacefully in the water. I rushed towards the cliffs.

"Emiliya! No!" I heard Mama scream and run after me, but she stopped as soon as I broke a window and ran outside. The wind was strong today, everything was against me. I would rather die than go back to... whom? Why had I thought that, these days I had many things stuck in my mind- things I had never heard said- apart from in my head. The obvious answer was that I didn't want to go back to the village- where the Ottomans were- but it didn't seem right. I had paused, that was not good, I lifted my skirts and continued to sprint. My target, the cliffs, were right before me. I had slowed now and was nervously edging towards the cliffs edge. The wind whipped, the sea however was peaceful, the rocks below were not peaceful. Jagged, hard, sharp- an instant death. I had to, it seemed like rite of passage- or something like that. So I just did, I jumped gracefully and felt the wind around me, the feeling of falling was light and made me giddy. It didn't last long, I felt myself then be engulfed in the seemingly peaceful from above sea. The sea was not peaceful it was rough and wild. I was flung against the cliffside, and my will to live died.

A hand on my cheek, a warm comforting hand. "Katerina?" A voice asked me, I opened my eyes and stared into hazel eyes of my rescuer. He gasped and stepped back, "Forgive me, you remind me of someone." He spoke Bulgarian well- for an Englishman- I could detect a hint of English accent in his voice. "You speak good Bulgarian for an Englishman." I said, in English. He looked at me in surprise, "You speak good English. For a Bulgarian." I smiled at this stranger and sat up, realising the damage to my attire. I tried to cover myself up, I was only wearing my nightshift and it was torn badly. "You are cold." He noted. My shoulders automatically shrugged, "It is cold." I said, whilst looking around puzzled. We were not on the cliff, but on a beach- not a rocky beach, but a bay with golden sand and calm water- not a rock in sight. "Where are we?" I asked in wonder, feeling the light grains of sand pour through my hand. "Not far from Varna." The man said, he was standing now peering around at the desolate beach. He didn't notice my shock, Varna was over a days walk. How could we get here so fast? Is it still the same night? Who is the man? Thoughts rushed through my head so fast I felt faint, "I cannot breathe." I said before blackness engulfed me.

_Elijah_

Why had I helped the girl? She was obviously _wanting _to die, she jumped off the cliff for goodness sake. Deep inside my mind, I knew the answer, she looked like Rositsa, and Katerina. She was however, not the Petrova doppelganger, her eyes, although the exact same shape, were blue. Her hair was not curly, like Katerina's- or straight like Rositsa's, it was the perfect blend of the two, a long sweep of waves. A sudden thought coursed through my mind, Katerina's child? Impossible. Though why was Katerina in England? She did not want anyone to know she was foreign, did not tell anyone- to my knowledge- of her past, and this girl did look about seventeen. It had been fifteen years since Katerina was in England, she had been in England for about two years she had reluctantly told me in 1492. I turned around and looked for the girl, she was lying on the ground. In vampire speed I there, lifting her bridal-style and then rushing off into the night.

_Emiliya_

I awoke lying in a four-poster bed, the thick curtains were drawn all around the bed and the pillows were stuffed with thick down- but they were firm just how I liked them. My olive hand hesitantly drew back the heavy curtains, showing a beautiful panelled room, there was a fire going in an ornatee fireplace, a cherrywood dresser and a luxurious looking chaise in the corner. There was a window that was covered by a golden sheerish curtain. I walked to this window and drew back the curtains. An exquisite garden, with plants I had never seen before. Actually, the word garden seems too small, too inferior, this was like... I had never seen before. A small woman about my age entered the room, and she had a hair colour I had never seen before- it was a yellowish gold. I stared and gaped, "Good Mornin' my lady. I am your new maid, Elisa is my given name. And your name is?" Elisa talked with a strange accent, "Emiliya, forgive me Elisa. But where am I?" Elisa stared at me as if I was the most stupid thing on the planet. "Why! You are in England my Lady, in the Lord Elijah's Estate to be exact." I stared at Elisa, England? Not in Bulgaria? Of course, I was speaking English, it had become easy for me to understand after my cousin Georgi returned from England when I was 10, I had demanded he taught me everything he had learnt about England and the language. " What shall you like to wear this day M'lady?" Elisa asked holding up two beautiful dresses. One was a deep red velvet the other a rippling deep blue silk, I chose the crimson dress. It was the plainer of the two, and I was a peasant after all, I did not deserve anything more than what Elisa was wearing infact. After I had shooed Elisa away, I did not need _help_ with getting dressed, which is only what rich people do! My hair fell loosely around my face, for which I did not mind at all. Boredom was slowly starting to set in. Curiosity was something I had a few problems with, and I could not hold back. So I pulled myself out of the armchair and quietly opened the panelled door revealing a stone hallway.

After getting lost atleast five times, I had finally found an arched door that led to outside. The lush green hills beckoned me, I ran off like a child. I reached a river in around ten minutes, it glittered and beckoned me eagerly. The springy grass was a comfort as it was the same as the grass in Kaliakra, familiarity. The scorching sun was beating down on my face, it was far too hot to be wearing a heavy velvet dress- something I am not accustomed to. There was no one around, I had made sure of that as I unlaced the dress and lay back down on the grass in my undergarments. I closed my eyes and let my toes touch the water's edge.

"Hello." A quiet male voice sounded from above. I jumped and tried to cover myself, I was only wearing a white corset and a light underskirt. This man was a gentleman; he turned around passing me a cloak. I took the rich velvet cloak and hastily wrapped it around me. The stranger turned around and took in my appearance. "You!" I exclaimed. He smiled at me, then I remembered where I was. I curtsied slightly, "I am assuming you are... Lord Elijah." Elijah nodded then smiled, he was the man in Kaliakra- the one who saved me. "Why am I here? I am in England. I was in Bulgaria..." I trailed off, Elijah then looked at me peculiarly. "You are not letting me..." He broke off; I stared into those confused hazel eyes. Then his hand moved so fast, it was like a flash of lightning, it went up to my neck as about to unclasp the simple pendant. Then he stopped. "Your hand! 'Twas as fast as a flash of lightning!" I exclaimed. Very simply he unclasped the necklace. "You have left Bulgaria after being attacked by Ottomans and now board in my manor." I smiled at Elijah,

"It was so nice of you to invite me to board here, My Lord." Elijah smiled back at me, then his eyes went cold again as he looked down at my necklace that was in his hand. "Where did you acquire this necklace?" His voice probed my mind gently. "I have always had it, since birth. I have always worn it." Then I felt confusion cast around my mind.

"Interesting... Your name is Emiliya, is that correct?" I nodded, I was too weak to talk, I felt as if some heavy burden has come upon me. Then Elijah took my necklace and inspected it with one hazel eye, "You are Emiliya Petrova?" He asked curiosity saturating his voice, I shook my head very confused. "Ne- I mean no, Emiliya Vassileva." I said slowly.

"How curious... Because this necklace inscribes something that is not from the Vassilev family," He passed me the necklace, I flipped it over and tried to do as he had and open it- I had never realised it was a locket- it opened after a few tries. There was writing in small neat Cyrillic, I read it silently.

_Emiliya, I am so sorry I left you. I had no other choice, your grandfather took you away from me. Remember I always loved and will love you. Your Mama, Katerina Petrova_

"What on earth?" I muttered, I was so confused. Petrova. Yes I had heard of the name, they lived a little away from Kaliakra, about two miles, but news travels fast, especially because of their murder. The entire Petrova family was killed, except their eldest daughter Katerina- who was not there. Some even said it was here, as her 'disappearance' two years before their death, could have been banishment, and that she came back vengeful and killed her family. It would explain the eyes... A voice in my head told me. "Excuse me." I said, pushing past him and pulled the cloak and ran off towards the manor. I heard him mutter two words in perfect Bulgarian, "Petrova Fire."


	3. Chapter 3: Krasiva Emiliya

A timid, shy knock on the panelled door reawakened me to reality, one without the stream of tears that I had just lived through. The door opened and Elisa came in with two handmaids following holding a long shimmering blue and gauzy garment. Elisa curtsied lowly, "So sorry to disturb you, M'lady, I am here to help you be ready for tonight's Banquet." I stared at Elisa's sweet smile and excitement, "I do not want to attend, Elisa. I am sorry, I fear I have caught a chill." I lied easily. Elisa's smile turned to a frown, "I do not believe that is possible, M'lady, it is very hot weather here. Besides, Lord Elijah requested your presence. I must, and so must you- obey the Lord Elijah." This was the longest speech I had heard from Elisa, so I felt undermined, "Fine, I will attend."

_Elijah POV_

The Banquet will be a success, there was no doubt about that, the guests are enjoying themselves even though it is only half of an hour in, the staff, all happily compelled to attending to everyone's needs. A few vampires in attendance were happily drinking off the unsuspecting humans, and the others were happily enjoying the warm human atmosphere. Everyone else, except me, was enjoying themselves, I was too jumpy, twitchy and longing. For _her_. The strong, brave, beautiful woman whose confidence had been shattered only a few hours ago, and how I had stood outside her window looking through the curtain that only blocked human vision, and saw her collapse into tears and anguish on the wooden floor. I wanted to comfort her, to hold her in an embrace, talk to her, calm her, and love her. "Hello." A quiet musical voice sounded from behind me, I turned, trying not to use vampire speed to turn and immediately take her in my arms. Always the gentleman, I took one olive skinned warm hand and kissed it softly. "Ah, Emiliya, how nice of you to join me." I said smoothly, she half-smiled. I stared at her dress, it was exquisite on her, and the deep blue silk matched her eyes perfectly. It was tight around the bust and to the waist, showing off her most womanly but slender curves beautifully, the skirt was full and slashed up the middle revealing a pure white chemise that was intricately embroidered, the sleeves were made of a see-through gauzy material that showed off her perfect olive skin. Her hair was intricately braided with a few loose brown wavy strands, her face perfectly made up, silver metallic paint on her eyes to match the silver necklace she was wearing, deep red lips that made her look as if she was a sultry maiden and dark kohl around the eyes. Most people in the room were staring at her. "Would you like to dance?" I asked her politely, many were already dancing, she looked a little nervous, but then fully composed herself, "Of course, my Lord." She said casting her eyes downward. I took her in my arms and we began to waltz.

After a few glasses of wine Emiliya was perfectly happy, dancing wonderfully and socialising easily. It seemed that she had made friends with Lady Anne as they were talking about the latest garments easily, although she had lived as a peasant, Emiliya seemed completely at home in the limelight and at these noble parties. She had been well fed and was gaining a rosy colour in her cheeks. Once I had reclaimed her after many had danced with her, we had happily talked about trivial things such as the weather, and as time drew on we talked deeper, Emiliya was telling me of her problems with her 'Mama' and how she was confused about if Katerina really was her mother, I just supported her, as a gentleman should and let her talk on about her life, most vampires would find her life dull, but I was truly fascinated with this young girl. Yes girl was correct, she was only sixteen, and I looked like I was in my late twenties to early thirties, so I was almost double her age (in looks) though I was over 1000 years older than her. "Oh, my Lord, I must be boring you so." She said, looking down with a blush. I let my hand touch her cheek, I lifted her face to look directly into mine, "Not at all Emiliya. I find you fascinating. Oh, and please, call me Elijah." Emiliya smiled a perfect 'Katerina' smile, and then her eyes stared at my hand on her cheek. She gently pulled away and looked up at the intricate ceiling. Then her eyes turned on mine again and I saw my attraction to her mirrored in her face, a single tear then suddenly fell down her face, my hand gently stroked her face, the dampness on my finger tips made me feel alive. I had to taste her tear, just to check... She was a pure, innocent maiden unlike Katerina. "You will not be sad forever, Emiliya." I said, she nodded and stared into my eyes.

Later that evening we were both strolling outside in the pitch darkness aside from the moonlight. We reached the river's edge, she shivered involuntarily I put my arm around her waist, clutching her to me. "Emi-" I began, but she surprised me, cutting me short putting her long finger across my lips, "Shhh," She said, I could no longer hold myself in, I kissed her finger and then she moved her hand into my hair, I leant in and kissed her. Sparks flew. I felt her lips melt into the kiss, then I felt her tongue pressing against my teeth, my canines elongated, God I hope she doesn't notice, she didn't only kissed me further letting her hands feel my hair, and back. Her hair was a soft, silky mass of brown and my hands were now entwined with it ruining the perfect braids. Then, I sighed, I had recomposed myself and drew further away from Emiliya, she was still beautiful whilst panting. "I am sorry, My Lord. I... Acted on whim, and it shan't happen again." She said, I unclasped her necklace again, and her breathing hastened, "Sleep... Sleep." Her eyelids drooped and shut, She fell into my arms, as I expected and I lifted her bridal-style towards her chambers. I placed her lithe body onto the large bed, there was a small aching in my throat, she looked so beautiful. Then I gently took off her dress, minding not to look at her too much while loosening her corsets. After tucking a warm blanket over her, I stroked her cheek with one finger then leant down and kissed her forehead. "'Till Morn, Emiliya."

_Emiliya_

I awoke again in the cavernous room, feeling rather strange. My lips were swollen, I examined my hair in the mirror, dishevelled and wavy. The floor seemed to spin as I staggered towards the dresser, Oh I must have drank too much last night. I stared at the grandfather clock, it was Nine in the morn! Oh I am a lazy girl! If this was Bulgaria, Mamo would be very very mad at me. She would make me work till my hands bled. But she wasn't really my Mamo, was she? Alcohol must make me emotional, I decided as a few tears dripped from my cheeks. Memories of last night washed over me. I kissed... Oh no... Elijah. I should not have let my emotions overcome me, I am supposed to marry a Bulgarian Orthodox Christian with purity, thank goodness we did not spend the night together. It was only a kiss... "Good Mornin' Miss Emiliya." Elisa's pleasant English speech greeted me. I smiled, it was becoming routine that she would awaken me with a tray of tea and bread, with my days attire following.

I was strolling again in the gardens that evening when Elijah found me. "There you are! I have not seen you all day, I was worried you had a fever, after spending a couple of hours in the cold last night." He said, I bit my lip and continued walking, I could feel that he was still following behind me. "I... I have been... Busy. My Lord." I said as an excuse, truth was that my desire was burning for _him_. "I doubt that." Elijah said, it sounded as if he was smirking, that was not very gentlemanly of him. I turned in rage, "Excuse me?" I said, Elijah stared at my firm face, the tight line of my lips pressed together, the questioning glare of my eyes. "You were in your room all day, Emiliya." My name easily rolled off his lips, it was a wondrous sound. I turned away again taking a deep breath, "If you must know I was thinking." His eyes now were questioning, "About last night." I continued. Elijah smiled at me as if he were about to laugh, then stopped as I sat on a stone bench. "Do you believe in love, Elijah?" I asked, his face seemed to change, I saw pain, real pain in those beautiful eyes. "I do not believe in love, Kater- Emiliya." He said so quietly I almost didn't hear him. I tried to ignore how he confused my name with someone else's. "I did... Once. Even twice..." He said even more quietly. "Not now?" I asked staring into his cast down eyes, which now moved up to look at my face. I didn't give him a chance to reply, "I do... I mean, I believe in love. True love... Elijah..." I started to cry, the tears came easily, and Elijah put his arm around me. "I love _you, _Elijah. I do not know why or how this happened so fast but I just... Just love you." Elijah stared at me with such a passion, he kissed me. And kissed me. Kissed me breathless. Then abruptly stopped, and pulled away and was three metres away from me in less than an instant. "You cannot love me." He said, then he was gone. I had never been more frightened in my life. God, he was so fast. What is he? Then a chill coursed through me, and so I ran towards the bridge that led to the manor in a rush.

He was there, on the bridge. I cried out, one moment I was kissing him now I was backtracking. "Please do not hurt me!" I cried. His face was one of a predator, there was blood on his mouth and a woman was lying on the bridge next to him, dead. "No!" I screamed, then I tried to run, but I couldn't. I managed a few steps and then I fell. The bridge had no barrier and I fell. The thrashing water, sharp rocks and pain didn't come. Firm strong arms held me. "Pozvolete mi da otida!" I screamed. Let me go, I begged as I saw the manor approaching. Please... Let me go, I silently begged. Elijah lay me down on my bed, I was hyperventilating now, and tears were running down my cheeks. "Hush." He commanded as he walked towards the chair in the corner. I felt my tears stop immediately. He was making me stop! "How are you doing this?" I said in shock. Elijah stood there, head cocked. "Vampirism has its perks." He muttered, my eyes widened. "I mean you no harm, krasiva Emiliya." I shuddered as he was beside me again stroking my cheek. My hand flew to my neck. "My necklace! It's gone!" I said looking around, then in horror I saw Elijah holding it up, he threw it with such force that it smashed against the wall and shattered. "Vervain is often concealed in jewellery. Vervain makes it impossible for me to compel you." He said. Now I was so scared. "Molya..." I whimpered as he edged closer, his finger stroked my cheek and lips, then his hand moved down to my neck, he traced veins in my throat. "Molya, Elijah. Ne! Molya! Ne!" I continued to beg in my native tongue. He stopped abruptly, and apologized profusely. I was leaning against the wall, he was right behind me pressing me into the wall. "I mean you no harm krasiva Emiliya." He repeated, I stopped whimpering and turned with anger. "You should leave. I need to sleep." I said.

"Emiliya, do not say a word to anyone. Klaus will kill you if you do." He said, I nodded sleepily but firmly. "Goodnight Lord Elijah." I said and shut the door before he could respond.


	4. Chapter 4: Love Conquers All

**AN: Please Review! Reviews=Love! Good or Bad, constructive criticism welcome! I have only just started to right stories so would be good to know what people think of them. **_**KaterinaV**_

The Morning marked a new change in me. I was not afraid of Elijah. If he wanted to kill me, I would be dead. It was as simple as that. What I did wonder was why he has kept me? Why he even brought me to England in the first place. Elisa came in and I changed hurriedly into a pale green dress with a simple chemise, I did not want to look attractive today. "Elisa do you know where I may find Lord Elijah?" I asked whilst she combed through my loose wavy curls.

"Hmm, perhaps in the gardens. He likes to take morning strolls." I thanked Elisa, grabbed my cloak and abruptly left the room.

Elijah was in the gardens, he was on the same bridge that we had our encounter last night. I came up behind him and stood there still until he spoke. "How did you know I was here?" He said in a monotone. "No polite kiss on the cheek?" I said rather sarcastically. "Elisa told me you took morning walks. 'Twas not difficult to guess where you may be." Elijah turned to me.

"You are not afraid?"

"No." I was standing my ground, even though he was a good head taller and he was rather menacingly standing over me. "You are very idiotic then." He scowled.

"Why should I be afraid of you? Why am I so idiotic?" I said pushing closer to him.

"I am not any vampire Emiliya. I am an Original. Indestructible and more deadly." He said with such coolness and calmness it made me almost whimper.

"If you wanted me dead I would be. Besides, you were the one who saved me in Kaliakra, the one who took me to England. There must be a reason why."

"There is a reason." He whispered softly, but harshly. "You remind me of someone." He said simply. "Whom?" I asked cautiously and suspiciously, his whole demeanour had changed.

"Roza..." He said so softly that I barely heard it. "My Bulgarian Rose..." He said again even softer.

"Rositsa Petrova. And Katerina Petrova." I gasped at the last name he said.

"My biological Mother?" I said, "You knew her?"

"Yes, she was a beautiful woman. Very similar to you in looks, except she had brown eyes. Your eyes... Your eyes are your own. Krasiva Emiliya." I shuddered away from his touch.

"Stop it. I am not beautiful. Who is Rositsa?" I asked my voice quivering.

"There are many things you do not know about your family Emiliya."

My head pounded and ached. Doppelgangers, Shaman, Vampires, Werewolves. This world was something else entirely to what I believed. "Thank you, Elijah." I said in a monotone.

"For what?" He asked in a collected voice.

"You told me the truth, I did not expect that." I said, my voice tender. "I said something before- before I knew what you are. I want you to know that I still mean it." Elijah's eyes lit up and he captured my gaze. "I also said something before Emiliya, something I did not mean." My eyes lit up now, _I do not believe in love, Emiliya_. "Oh Elijah!" I said and I flung myself into his arms he caught me, as expected. He showered me in kisses, affectionate warm kisses, ones of true love and passion. "What did I do to deserve you?" I said half to him and half to above. It was getting darker and my hunger was ruining the passion, my stomach rumbled. "Come, you must be hungry, dinner should be ready now." I let him lead me to the banquet hall.

Throughout the dinner, Elijah and I kept stealing glances at each other. I was hastily eating- though not too fast to be rude- my heart pounded in anticipation of the evening. He had come to be someone I loved more than anything, which was slightly amusing considering I had been so very afraid of him this morning. The dinner itself was exquisite, though I could barely taste the food I was eating, it looked magnificent. Once the final plates had been cleared away and the last goblets drained, Elijah and I met outside the hall. "I want you." I said very simply whilst pressing myself against him, his eyes widened as he registered what I was meaning.

We reached his room in minutes, it was far larger and grander than my room, there was a massive bed in the central area, four posters, with silken sheets. I smiled at him. He kissed me gently. That second, I felt completely whole, in a way I hadn't ever felt.  
We stood beside his bed, he slowly was untying my sash and unbuttoning the clasps of my dress, the dress fell to the floor as I stepped out of it. I was only in a white lacy corset and my underskirts. His hands caressed my bare shoulders and arms. I looked at him through blue eyes, watching him intently. He smiled and kissed me, his lips descending down my chin, along my neck. He sucked slightly on my pulse point and I moaned quietly. His teeth grazed my skin, making my stomach tie itself in knots. He scooped me up bridal style and carried us to the bed, we sat upon his bed stroking and fondling. His lips went back to my neck and I groaned in pleasure. One of his hands rested on my waist, the other was working on unlacing my corset, it fell to the ground. "Krasiva." He whispered, his hand came up to toy with my breasts, stroking and pinching. His mouth released my neck and met my lips, capturing them in a passionate kiss. I entwined my fingers in his hair, I worked on unbuttoning his shirt, he felt me struggling and ripped it off. I gasped at the sight of his toned chest, I held him close. I worked my way on stopping at the edge of his trousers. His passionate kisses increased as I slipped my hand inside his trousers, feeling the bulge of his erection through his underwear. He growled against my lips as I rubbed him gently. It felt strange doing this, I had never done anything like this before, yet I knew exactly what to do.

He tugged my hand away the pleasure becoming too much. He released my mouth and moved to tug off his trousers. I sat up too and then lay back on the bed.

"Oh, Elijah..." I moaned as he pulled off most of my underskirts.

I found myself marvelling that I was doing this with a vampire, an extremely old vampire who probably has slept with many girls, and here I was young and naive, a virgin- not for long. Everything had changed, I was known as "Emily" to all his friends and servants- it was the English of my name- and was thought of as English. Elijah occasionally spoke to me in Bulgarian but I preferred to try to speak English, I wanted to learn more and he was a great help to me. I had forgotten my village in Bulgaria and had forgotten my "Mother" and have learnt my real mother is a vampire on the run from Elijah's brother.

I slowly pulled off the final underskirt. It landed in a heap on the floor with all my skirts and petticoats. I wrapped an arm around Elijah's neck, drawing him close to me again. He pushed me back with such force I gasped as my head hit the silken pillows, so I was lying down. He explored my body, worshipping me as if I was a goddess. When they reached the edge of my underwear, he glanced up seeking permission to continue I nodded. He slowly removed them and they joined my clothes on the floor. He slipped a long finger inside my damp centre, moving torturously slow. I moaned as he added a second finger and continued to move them slowly in and out of me.

He pulled out and I whimpered at the loss of his touch. His kiss silenced me, he began to remove his underwear. He hovered over me, allowing me to feel his body without his weight crushing me. I ran my fingers along his chest, feeling his muscles. He looked at me again, his eyes seemed to be searching for some sort of permission and checking that I showed no fear or hesitation. I kissed him in reassurance. He kissed my fingers and parted my legs, I raised my knees. I felt the tip of his erection press against me. I let out a quiet gasp as he pushed into me. It hurt a bit, a faint ache, but nothing compared to what I imagined. Elijah paused, waiting for me to get comfortable. I nodded to him and he started to move again, slow at first and then faster. I moaned with each thrust and tossed my head back as he hit a sensitive spot, his lips connected to my lips, my neck, my collarbone, my breasts, anywhere he could find.

"Emiliya…" he growled out my name as he moved. He pulled out, and I gasped, trying to catch my breath. I stopped him before he could re-enter me. He looked at me in concern, "Are you alright?" He asked I nodded, "Just a minute." I replied. I nodded to him to start again, he gently thrust in, I closed my eyes, losing myself in the pleasure, as he pushed harder and harder, faster and faster. Elijah's hands came down to my breasts, palming the flesh, "Oh..." I gasped as I felt myself clench around his member.

"Elijah…God…" I moaned, he thrust in further, I gasped against his lips. He pulled my face closer to him and he stroked my face "Look at me," He said, I opened my eyes, he was so close to me, his eyes boring into mine, the intimacy of the moment was too much combined with his fast hard thrust. "Elijah..." I screamed through my first orgasm. He stroked my face, I could tell he was about to go over the edge as well, I held on to rationality allowing him to continue in order for him to come.

"Emiliya…I…can't…" Elijah growled out. He kissed me again. It was my second orgasm. I screamed out as I came furiously. He moved me a few more times, stimulating his own release.

"Emiliya!" he cried. We collapsed against each other, sweaty and panting, the bed ruined, covered in our juices and my blood. He must've broke my hymen without me realising. Never the less, the night was filled with ecstasy, we lay next to each other, hands entwined. We fell into a deep sleep.


End file.
